


home to you

by BlackcatNamedlucky



Series: Alexander the Great [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homecoming, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackcatNamedlucky/pseuds/BlackcatNamedlucky
Summary: "Home is your arms, your smile, your laugh."





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching a bunch of soldier homecoming videos because...yeah...and this happened. Enjoy, I guess?

**Thanksgiving 2012**

Magnus stood in the kitchen of his childhood home talking with his mom when the doorbell rang, shrill and clear over the din of the football game on tv in the living room and the clattering of dishes in the kitchen.  
    “Honey could you see who that is?”  
    Magnus nodded, walking towards the front door. As he opened the door, his parents’ lab barrelled past him, nearly running into the person on the porch. Magnus’ hand shot out, grabbing his collar and dragging the dog back inside the house. “Sorry about Moose, he’s excitable. Aren’t you buddy? Aren’t you an excitable little shit?” Magnus smiled at the dog, leaning over and scratching him behind the ears.  
    “Ah, I don’t mind. Dogs’ll be dogs,” replied a familiar voice.  
    Magnus looked up, seeing the camouflage uniform first, the patch with Lightwood stitched darkly into it, then finally, finally, eyes shining, he saw the owner of the voice. “Alexander,” he breathed out, relief filling his veins. He stood slowly, grinning.  
    “Hey, babe.”  
    “You’re home.”  
    Alec nodded, a watery smile on his face. Ignoring the questioning looks of his extended family, Magnus stepped forward, pulling Alec into a tight hug, burrowing into the crook of his neck and trying to stop the tears that were threatening to spill out.  
    “You smell overwhelmingly of Axe.”  
    “Hard to find a shower in Ghazni.”  
    Magnus chuckled brokenly. “I’m so glad you’re home,” he sobbed, hugging Alec impossibly tighter.  
    “I’m glad I’m home too, sweetheart,” Alec whispered, rubbing Magnus’s back with one hand, the other tangled in his hair.  
    “God, oh god, you’re actually here.” Magnus stepped back after a few minutes, beaming tearfully at Alec. “Come in, you can take a real shower, then,” he looked back at his family, “face an inquisition, I guess.”  
    “Actually, I had a different idea.” Magnus turned, confused, to see Alec dropping to one knee and pulling a small black box out of the chest pocket of his uniform, and his hands flew to his face. “Magnus- fuck I told myself I’d at least wait before I got the first sentence out to start crying,” Alec sniffled, laughing. “I-Magnus when I was first deployed, I didn’t have a reason to want to come back. I was angry and miserable, living with parents who hated me, engaged to a woman who I could never love, so I saw the army as a way out. I didn’t care whether or not I made it home.  
“Then you came along, and you were just, you changed my entire world, you gave me a reason to want to make it out of there. And...I almost died last year, and I don’t want to go through that again, I don’t want to feel like I could die without you knowing just how much you mean to me, because I love you completely, Magnus, with every fiber of my being I love you.  
“Luke told me I was lucky to be able to go home, and he just meant that I was lucky to be able to go back to America, to New York, to our shitty apartment, but, Magnus, I realized that none of that is home for me. Home, for me, is you, Magnus. Home is your arms, your smile, your laugh. Home is waking up next to you and that’s what I want to come back to. I want to come back home, to you, Magnus, for the rest of my life. So would you, Magnus Bane, do me the honor of becoming my husband?”  
Magnus dropped to his knees, reaching out for Alec’s hands. “Of course, my love, of course I will, of course,” he wept, moving his hands up to cup Alec’s face and drawing him into a teary kiss.  
Alec broke away, resting his forehead against Magnus’. “I love you so much.”  
“I love you too, Alexander.”


	2. Chapter Two

October 2013

Soft sunlight filtered through the gauzy curtains draped over the arch, glinting off the polished gold ornaments on Alec’s dress blues and the glass beading on Magnus’ beskap. The men grinned softly at each other, oblivious to the crowd of family and friends watching them, as the officiate began her speech.  
“Dearly beloved we gather here today to celebrate the bond between Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood, and to witness the declaration of the undying love and loyalty shared between the two men who stand before me. Today is not about a contract, it is not about rings or ceremony, today is about the commitment between our young grooms. It is about love, but more than that it is about the choice to maintain love. It is about the obstacles and challenges these men faced together that didn’t shake them, didn’t stop them from choosing to be together.  
“In the end, it is that that makes relationships work. It is the choice of the individual to not give up, to not abandon love. The choice to love, to accept love, to allow the vulnerability inherent in loving someone to exist without fear, is the most important choice these two men will make in their lives. To make this choice will open the door to the rest of life, and that is what we are here to see today.  
“Today we immortalize the love, the commitment, and the friendship shared between Magnus and Alec as they join together in marriage on this joyous day.  
“Magnus, Alec, on this day it is my honor to guide you through this step of your journey as a couple, the step that binds you together as one in the eyes of the world.  
“I have been asked by the couple to read a poem by Maya Angelou entitled “Touched by an Angel”, a poem which details how love has the power to set us free." Once the officiate finished reciting the poem she asked the men to speak their vows. It was Alec who started, taking Magnus’ hands in his own. “Magnus, you are my best friend. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life throws at us, to celebrate your wins and mourn your losses, to fill our home with love and laughter and happiness, and most of all I promise to choose you, to choose to love you, in all your imperfections and all of your strengths, on the worst and best days, and with every ounce of my being.”  
Magnus’ eyes shone as he started speaking, “Alexander I choose to stand here today before everyone I hold dear, and the memory of loved ones lost, to promise to be with you until my last breath. I promise to support you through your highs and lows, to cherish you through all our days, and to build a home with you in which you are not afraid to exist as who you are. I swear I will love every part of you even when you cannot love yourself, to accept you as you are and allow you to change, and encourage you in your goals and dreams. I swear I will do this with conviction, love, and conscious effort, with every part of who I am now and who I will become.”  
“Alec Lightwood do you take Magnus Bane to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  
“I do.”  
“And you, Magnus Bane, do you take Alec Lightwood to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  
“I do.”  
“Then it is with great joy that I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss.”  
The two stepped into each other’s space, coming together in a kiss so filled with euphoria it drowned out the clapping of the audience and the wolf whistles from Alec’s groomsmen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while to write this because school bullshit and also the fact that I'm a teenager, I've been to one wedding that I'd like to forget ever happened, and I'm just really sad all the time. Anyways, I didn't want to include too many details about the ceremony itself because there's a lot a lot of tradition that would be involved in this wedding and I didn't want to disgrace any of that because I'm a very white American, certainly not Indonesian, and I'm not army, so I felt like the best route was to just go with vows? I'm rambling a lot. Anyways, if you want to scream about Shadowhunters/Malec w/ me (or various other things like paganism, girls, Brooklyn Nine-Nine) you can check me out on [Tumblr](bi-izzylightwood.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> This series isn't going to be posted chronologically so I'll be putting when the story takes place at the top of the work.


End file.
